


les cadeaux de la vie

by jedormis (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Series: la folie de la vie verse [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adult Damian Wayne, Alternate Universe, Brothers, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, I'm Sad :'), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/jedormis
Summary: "Uh, anyway. It was your birthday, Dami, and I--""Don't call me that," he spits out immediately.Tim raises his hands innocently. "Sorry, sorry, force of habit.""You never called me that before, and before was twelve years ago, idiot."Tim grins. "Still. Force of habit. Anyway, it was your birthday this weekend, and I wanted to give you a present."Damian blinks, somehow telegraphing his irritation with the simple action. "Are you serious?""As a bat.""Please shut the hell up forever."Cassandra's World/World 3





	les cadeaux de la vie

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote and posting this on my phone again
> 
> I'm really sad about this Dami and if anyone wants to talk to me about him (or this verse in general!) find me on Tumblr at dottie-wan-kenobi
> 
> I might go back and edit later jsjsjjsbsjsksjs
> 
>  **Can be read alone of the main fic but I suggest reading** _la colère de la vie_ **first**

### Somewhere in California-3, September 17th, 2:04 PM

Heart caught in his throat at the sight of his younger brother, Tim clenches his fists. Deep seated anger for Bruce, hatred at this point really, burns hotly within him. He swallows it down, well aware that Damian won't appreciate it.

He opens his mouth to say something, but what comes out isn't anything like what he meant. "What the hell happened to your eye?"

Damian snorts. He's so tall now, taller than Tim ever was before he got stuck in his chair, but his hair remains short and spiky like it always has been. The similarities to Bruce—the shape of his jaw, his nose—have grown onto him, finally fitting his face.

"Training for grandfather. Nothing to be concerned about."

"When did it happen?" How long has it been since they last saw each other, again? He's been trying so hard to keep in contact, but he hardly gets the chance these days. The Teen Titans don't like not having him around, and it's not like crime stops because Tim has an appointment.

Damian raises his right eyebrow, the one above the eye that has a large, deep cut in it, spanning from his eyebrow down to his cheekbone. It's obvious he's been blinded. Tim's fingers twitch as he thinks of all the old WayneTech plans he had, the false eyes they'd been making before....

"Not long after we last met up. But as I said, it's nothing to worry about."

"Who did that to you?" He asks, uncomfortably aware of the heat in his voice.

Damian notices it too, and crosses his arms. They're bigger than Tim's head. Jesus.

"If you're insinuating, Timothy, that my grandfather—"

Exhaling loudly, he says, "No, I wasn't, I was just wondering who the _hell—_ "

"In case you've forgotten, we are not brothers, and you do not get to threaten people who hurt me like I'm some kind of child. No matter what you've done for me." Damian's glare has gotten stronger the older he gets, Tim finds. "Now, did you really force me to come all the way here just to discuss something so _stupid?_ "

Tim clears his throat. He's right, of course. They aren't brothers and never really were. He doesn't get to pull the big brother act, doesn't get to promise pain on those who've hurt him. That they meet up at all is more of a courtesy than anything else.

"No. No, I'm sorry. I just...got distracted."

"Tt."

"Uh, anyway. It was your birthday, Dami, and I—"

"Don't call me that," he spits out immediately.

Tim raises his hands innocently. "Sorry, sorry, force of habit."

"You never called me that before, and before was twelve years ago, idiot."

Tim grins. "Still. Force of habit. Anyway, it was your birthday this weekend, and I wanted to give you a present."

Damian blinks, somehow telegraphing his irritation with the simple action. "Are you serious?"

"As a bat."

"Please shut the hell up forever."

"No. Now, let me just...," he says, twisting around on his chair. The box sitting behind him has thankfully been silent throughout this whole conversation, or Damian would've already known what his present is. Grunting with the effort, he pulls it into his lap.

Damian stares skeptically at it, hand slightly outreached. "What is it?"

"You remember Tamora?" Titus' granddaughter. At Damian's nod, Tim says, "Well, she had puppies. The Titans got the rest, but I kept this one for you. Here, look, she's sleeping right now."

Hesitantly, he does, peeking over the wall of the box down to the slumbering puppy.

"I kinda named her Lavinia already, but if you want to change it, she doesn't really know it yet so...."

Damian interrupts him silently, reaching down into the box and gently, _so_ gently, lifting up Lavinia. She doesn't look much like the dog Damian was forced to leave, but the ears are the same. With careful fingers, he touches one, a smile blooming on his face.

In his hands, she yawns and stretches, eyes blinking open.

Tim leans forward and rubs under her chin. "Look, Nia, it's Dami. I told you about him, remember?"

The puppy looks between them, content and sleepy from the ride here.

"Don't you just love her?" Tim sighs.

"Shut up," Damian replies.

"Congrats on the big 2-4, kid."

"I hate you."

Grinning at the way the kid's voice sounds anything but angry, he says, "I hate you too."

**Author's Note:**

> The whole blinded in the eye thing actually happens to Mara in the comics but I wanted to have it happen to this poor baby
> 
> Tamora and Lavinia are both characters from the play Titus Andronicus, which is where Titus got his name
> 
>  
> 
> [take this survey if you'd like to see more of this verse!!](https://docs.google.com/forms/u/1/d/e/1FAIpQLScHD02cyUhl_4YRX1_0JdxLRMrso-cgOZ7I-X5LEKaiM1UwTA/viewform?usp=send_form)


End file.
